Electronic cabinets generally are provided with power strips built into the cabinet for ease in plugging in electronic equipment provided within the cabinet. Typically, such power strips are permanently mounted on the back of the cabinet which makes the power strip accessible from the rear of the cabinet, the cabinet typically being provided with a rear door for this purpose. In use, such conventional installations sometimes make it awkward to reach the power strip for purposes of plugging and unplugging equipment to the outlets provided in the power strip, and for checking the status of the power input to the cabinet itself. The power strips generally provide for circuit protection as a result of one or more circuit breakers mounted in the power strip.
In other applications, such as machinery or large appliances, power cords are usually located at the rear of or lower portion of the appliances or machines being powered such that access to the power cord for monitoring the status of the current or power usage is often limited.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a power strip or power cord that improves upon, or overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with prior art devices.